Harry Potter e o Grupo de Garotas Malucas
by Myuki
Summary: Quatro garotas brasileiras vão para Hogwarts. Lá elas vão aprontar de montão e mexer com os sentimentos de cinco, isso mesmo, cinco garotos (Harry, Rony, Draco e os Gêmeos Weasley).


Capítulo 1 - As quatro corujas  
  
Era um dia chuvoso em uma das cidades do grande estado de São Paulo, Campinas. Em uma casa, quatro adolescentes fofocavam alegremente.  
  
- Aiai...Que chato! Não tem mais nada para fazer além de ficar fofocando sobre a vida dos outros? – perguntou uma delas, morena de cabelos compridos até os ombros e um pouco gordinha.  
  
- Ai Thays...Infelizmente não. O que você gostaria de fazer? – perguntou uma loira de olhos castanhos.  
  
- Ah, sei lá. O que você sugere?  
  
- Hum...Que tal brincarmos de Stop?  
  
- Legal! – exclamaram as outras três.  
  
A garota pegou papel e caneta e distribuiu para as amigas.  
  
- Certo. Quem começa? Não respondam! Eu que começo, é lógico. Afinal, sou a melhor nesse jogo – disse uma garota de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos castanhos esverdeados.  
  
- Marcela! Você não é nem um pouco convencida, né? – disse uma outra de cabelos e olhos castanhos.  
  
- Imagine, Carol! Eu?  
  
- Não, a minha avó!  
  
- Querem parar vocês duas? Vamos jogar! – disse a garota loira.  
  
- Certo. Juliana, você começa. Não dê chance para a Marcela ganhar o jogo. Espero que caia em uma letra bem difícil.  
  
- Já! – exclamou Juliana.  
  
Passou-se alguns segundos.  
  
- Pára!  
  
- E aí? Qual letra? – perguntou Marcela.  
  
- R.  
  
Todas começaram a escrever. Marcela pensava nas palavras com a letra R facilmente e conseguiu completar todos os espaços, Carolina conseguiu completar um pouco menos que a Marcela, Thays conseguiu pensar só em algumas palavras e Juliana não conseguiu completar quase nada. Elas contaram os pontos e ficou assim:  
  
Marcela: 70 pontos  
  
Carolina: 50 pontos  
  
Thays : 40 pontos  
  
Juliana: 20 pontos  
  
- Ah, não é justo! Por que?  
  
- Porque você não lembrou de muitos nomes com a letra R – disse Marcela.  
  
- Mas eu coloquei Rondônia no quadradinho do CPE e roxo no quadradinho da cor.  
  
- Você poderia ter colocado outras palavras como no quadradinho do animal, do nome e do da "minha sogra é...", mas você não conseguiu se lembrar.  
  
- Da próxima eu ganho. Você vai ver.  
  
- Vai sonhando. Você sabe que eu sou a melhor nesse jogo e que ninguém pode me vencer.  
  
- Eu posso, e vou. Meninas, próxima rodada!  
  
Só que de repente quatro corujas-das-torres entraram como um furacão pela janela aberta e pousaram em cima da escrivaninha.  
  
- NÃO! Minha escrivaninha não! Vocês vão arranhá-la todinha! Saiam! Xô!  
  
Cada uma das corujas traziam um envelope no bico.  
  
Marcela pegou um dos envelopes, abriu-o e leu em voz alta:  
  
"Prezada Srta. Kobel,  
  
É com prazer que a convidamos para cursar a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. As aulas começam em 1( de setembro. V. Sª deverá pegar o trem para Hogwarts na Plataforma 9/2 em Londres, Inglaterra. A seguir há a lista de material que V. Sª irá utilizar durante o ano todo.  
  
Atenciosamente,

Minerva MacGonnagal".  
  
- Isso também está escrito na minha carta! – disse Thays.  
  
- Escola de Magia e Bruxaria? – perguntou Carolina com uma cara de quem não está entendendo nada.  
  
- Gente, isso é estranho – comentou Marcela.  
  
- Nós vamos cursar essa escola? – perguntou Carolina.  
  
- Vamos. Se for legal, a gente fica, se não for, a gente volta.  
  
- Aiaiai...Pára, está me machucando!  
  
Uma das corujas dava bicadinhas em Juliana esperando a recompensa por ter viajado de Londres até o Brasil sem parar.  
  
- Jú, acho que ela quer alguma coisa para comer – disse Marcela.  
  
- Eu não tenho nada para você.  
  
A coruja aumentou a força das bicadas, furiosa. As outras corujas que antes piavam alegremente, agora davam pios raivosos.  
  
- AIAIAIAI! Tá certo! Eu vou dar biscoito a vocês, tá bom?  
  
As corujas piaram como se estivessem concordando. Jú estava descendo as escadas para ir até a cozinha. Graças a Deus, seus pais haviam saído para fazer compras. Só que como ela era só um "pouco" atrapalhada, tropeçou em um degrau no meio do caminho e desceu rolando o resto até bater na parede.  
  
- Au...ai... – gemia ela.  
  
- Mas como é desastrada... – disseram as amigas no topo da escada, todas morrendo de tanto rir.  
  
- Há-há-há, muito engraçado. Queria ver se fossem com vocês – disse Jú se levantando, com uma mão na coluna e seguiu para a cozinha.  
  
Ela pegou uma lata cheia de biscoitos salgados e um pote de manteiga e encheu de água. Voltou ao quarto resmungando sem parar, mas ao chegar...  
  
- Ué? Cadê as corujas? – perguntou ela para Carol.  
  
- Você demorou tanto que elas deram bicadas em cada uma de nós como se estivessem zangadas por não receberem comida e foram embora.  
  
Jú não se mexeu. A lata e o pote caíram de suas mão sujando o chão limpinho, e logo em seguida...desmaiou.

Oie! Essa é a primeira fic de Harry Potter que eu escrevo! Espero que gostem, fiquei muito tempo escrevendo esse capítulo para ver se ficava bom! E está aí! Por favor, me mande reviews! Logo posto o segundo capítulo que vai estar mais engraçado com certeza!  
  
B-jos da Myukinha 


End file.
